diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Heffley
Susan Heffley (known as Susan Ann Heffley in the online version), more commonly referred to as "Mom", is the wife of Frank Heffley and the mother of Manny Heffley, Greg Heffley and Rodrick Heffley. She is a (possibly former) member of PTA and worked as a pre-school teacher, and once was the substitute teacher in Greg's class. She normally appears as a main character in the books, but she appears as a main antagonist in Dog Days. Appearance Susan has a more distinct look from the rest of her family in the online and book version. Like her husband, she has an elliptical face. She wears large glasses that cover up her eyes. She has appeared in the series without glasses while sleeping. She has tall dark round hair (not used by anyone else) and she wears normal pants, either sweatpants or slim jeans, and a sweater. In The Third Wheel, a flashback photo shows she didn't need to wear glasses and had longer hair. In the movie, Susan is played by Rachael Harris and, just like other members of her family, has brown hair and a flawless complexion. She also appears with her trademark glasses. Unlike in the book and online version, she wears make-up in the movie. Personality She is a rather loving and caring mother, but she constantly embarrasses Greg and Rodrick (mainly Greg) and appears to never care. Susan apparently knows very little about older children and often humiliates, embarrasses and ignores Greg and Rodrick to their dismay. Also, she shows immense favoritism towards Manny. She constantly tries to pull the family together, by getting Frank and Greg accustomed to Rodrick's band, trying to get Greg, Rodrick and Manny close to Frank, and attempting to get Greg to enjoy reading "real" literature, but none of her plans ever seem to work, and often end up in rather disastrous consequences for Greg and Rodrick. Additionally, she puts individual desires below family desires; she rarely lets anyone in the family come to a decision about an outing or purchase without her permission. According to Greg she completely spoiled Manny, giving him many privileges to Manny that she never gave to Greg and Rodrick such as bringing toys to church to keep himself entertained and buying new clothes for Manny while giving Greg's old clothes, Susan even allowed Manny to verbally abuse Greg by calling him Ploopy and only put a stop to it when Greg called Manny Ploopy for revenge. Susan doted Manny to the point she doesn't scold him at all. She once drove all the way to Manny's pre-school to cut an extra-slice on his sandwich. She also appears to give Manny a lot of money, even when he potties without being told (although this is not a big thing since he is potty-trained) and also if his brothers swear in front of him, according to Greg he got up to $150 in USD. Trivia * In the online book, Susan is known as Ann Heffley. * Susan serves as the main antagonist in Dog Days. * In the book, her glasses covering up her eyes are similar to Marcie from Peanuts. *Susan has 4 sisters: Aunt Gretchen, Aunt Audra, also known as Audra Heffley, Aunt Cakey and Aunt Veronica. *Just like her mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother, she appears to like and favor Manny more than Greg and Rodrick. *In The Last Straw, she told Greg that Holly Hills wasn't potty-trained at 4 years old. *Due to letting Manny have his own way always, letting Greg ride in a stroller, and allowing Rodrick to make funky music in his band, she seems to occasionally spoil her kids, though not usually. *Similar to her second oldest son Greg, she is said to not get along very well with her siblings. *Susan once dyed her hair blonde as revealed in a game which the family was playing in The Long Haul. *Susan might not originally be from Greg’s city since it is stated that most of her extended family comes from other states. *She can't speak Spanish and is very bad at it, as shown in The Long Haul when she thinks that the statement "What's your name" is "tè amò" (although its real meaning is "I love you.", with "what's your name" being "como te llamas" in Spanish) She also thinks "tengo hambre" is "tango hamburgers," however it actually means "i'm hungry." Despite this, she tries to teach her sons Spanish. *She seems to have a habit of using the word "real" to refer to stuff she appreciates, as though what she disapproves of is somehow not authentic. For example, she calls fast food "not real food" because she thinks it's unhealthy and she calls books that are not story books "not real literature". *In Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Getaway, she takes the Heffley Family on a vacation on a tropical island resort, Isla de Corales, in which she and Frank went there in their last honeymoon. *Susan's age is not revealed in the books however in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) Greg mentioned that Frank and Susan could be at least 40. *Sometimes her personality is a bit inconsistent and hypocritical. For instance, she tells Greg to be honest but then tells a lie, acts like she doesn't believe in psychic abilities but then says that Gramma has them, or tells her sons not to yell but then yells at them. *In Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever, Susan didn't believe that Manny took her glasses. This is a way that she lets Manny have his own way. *In Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules, Susan didn't believe that Manny stuffed a chocolate-chip cookie in the disk drive. This is another way that she lets Manny have his own way. *It is unknown what her job is but most likely a substitute teacher Gallery Susan Heffley.jpg|Susan Herself Frank speaks.PNG|Susan pregnant with Greg. Pacifier.PNG|Susan gives Rodrick's pacifier to baby Greg. 9..png|We're going to disney world! Heffley Family in Hospital.jpg|Susan Heffley in the hospital with her newborn baby, Manny. When Your Child is Being Deceptive.png Wimpy Wonderland Susan Heffley came home.png|Susan Heffley came home by the the Greg and Manny reached home on time in Wimpy Wonderland. Reading greg's Form.jpg|Susan reads Greg's Overnight trip Form images (36).jpg images (18).jpg Susan in the Online book.jpg|Susan talks Trash about the boys fave show At School.jpg|At Greg's School Cartoon and Actor.jpg|Susan as a Cartoon and her Actor Mom Bucks.png|Susan's Mom Bucks images (16).jpg|Susan is Bathing Manny in Sink Rowley, Greg and Susan are screaming one another in Gramma's Basement.jpg|Rowley, Greg and Susan are screaming one another at the Gramma's Basement when she cames with her laundry. For more images, see: Susan Heffley/Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:The Heffley family Category:Main Antagonists Category:Susan's Side Category:Characters who appeared in Old School Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in The Long Haul Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in Hard Luck Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Double Down Category:Characters who appeared in Poptropica Category:Characters who appeared in The Long Haul (Flim) Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary Category:Characters who appeared in Class Clown Category:Characters who appeared in the Do-It-Yourself Book Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules (Film) Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days (Film) Category:Characters who appeared in The Getaway Category:Characters who appeared in The Meltdown Category:Moms Category:Surrey Street Residents Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of an Awesome Friendly Kid Category:Parents Category:Teachers Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of Greg Heffley's Best Friend Category:Characters who appeared in every book